Porphyrion (Heroes of Olympus)
Porphyrion 'is one of the main villains from book serie ''Heroes of Olympus. He is the leader of the giants, who seek to wake up the Earth Mother (Gaea), so they can destroy the gods and take their place as rulers of the world. History The First Gigantomachy After Kronos and the titans were defeated by the olympian gods, Gaea started a war against Olympus, to avenge the fallen titans. She gave birth to the giants, each one of them with the goal to destroy a respective deity. The king of giants kidnapped Hera, Zeus's wife and queen of Olympus, starting the war between the gods and the giants, however, thanks to Hercules, the giants were defeated and imprisioned in Tartarus. The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero Gaea uses Hera's divine energy to release Porphyrion from Tartarus, at the same time that Jason Grace, Piper Mclean and Leo Valdez arrive to save the queen of the gods. Jason fights against Porphyrion for some time, while Piper and Leo try to free Hera. When Hera is free and releases her divine form, Porphyrion vanishes into the earth, to escape her wrath. The Son of Neptune Alcyoneus mentions that Porphyrion is preparing for the final battle against the gods in Greece. The Mark of Athena Jasons reminds the demigods that Porphyrion plans to destroy the gods at their roots, in Greece. Blood of Olympus Porphyrion summons all the giants to Athenian Parthenon, there, he plans to make a sacrifice for Gaea, by spelling olympian's blood on the soil, to wake up the Earth Mother. When the Seven arrive, leading an assault against the giants, Annabeth and Percy are captured, however, the olympians arrive just in time to support the demigods against the Giants. Porphyrion is then vaporized by the combined might of Zeus/Jupiter and Jason. Appearance Porphyrion is taller and stronger than any of his giant brethren when he is first awakened, and he "towers over them" while standing in their midst in The Blood of Olympus. Jason also comments that Porphyrion was so large, muscular, and dense that it was like he had his own gravitational field, being at least forty feet tall in his weakest form. Porphyrion is humanoid from the waist up and, like his brother Enceladus, has his own set of bronze armor. He also has green dragon legs like the other giants, which are the color of lima beans. He has green hair which is the same color as summer leaves, which are braided in long locks and decorated with quite a few weapons. The weapons include daggers, axes, and full-size swords, some of which were covered in blood or bent, possible trophies taken from defeated demigods. His eyes are completely white and are described as looking like polished marble, "as white as the Mist". In battle, Porphyrion wields a huge spear, which he can will to glow with power. Personality Due to being a son of Gaea and Tartarus, Porphyrion is very self-confident and proud, viewing himself as superior to both titans and gods, and "even smarter than Kronos" as stated by himself and several other giants. He is also very power hungry, wishing to destroy Zeus/Jupiter and take his throne, and Hera as his own wife. Despite his confidence, Porphyrion isn't arrogant, as he acknowledges Gaea as his superior, and refusing to face Hera's divine form, while he himself was still in a weakned state. Powers and Abilities As the Giant King, and the opposite of Zeus/Jupiter, Porphyrion is the most powerful and fearsome giant of all. The full extent of his powers is still unknown: * '''Prowess in Battle: Even for a Gigante, Porphyrion has enhanced strength (enough to effortlessly backhand Percy Jackson "like a pesky fly"), and could more than likely be equal in power to Zeus. * Electrical Resistance: Porphyrion has a strong resistance to electricity, however, he is still vulnerable to electricity from the tremendously powerful Master Bolt. * Giant Invincibility: As a giant, Porphyrion can only be killed by a god and demigod together. His armor and skin are regenerative and will heal during battle at an accelerated rate. * Unknown Ability: During his fight with Jason in The Lost Hero, Porphyrion made his spear glow, but it is unknown what effect this has. Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Monsters Category:Rick Riordan Villains